


A Change in Relationship Dynamics

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Samurai Champloo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-25
Updated: 2005-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by debchan</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change in Relationship Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for afrai

 

 

Mugen had been thinking. It was an uncomfortable business, thinking, and something he usually avoided since he wasn't very good at it. Not for him the long hours of contemplation some, and here he glanced darkly at Jin, enjoyed. If a problem presented itself, the best solution, in Mugen's opinion, was to hack it to pieces. But some problems required laying down the sword and putting on the thinking cap.

It took some time and a lot of soul searching, but eventually he came up with a plan. It might be tricky to pull off, but he knew his opponent's weakness, probably because it was also his. And so...

***

"...and so we should have sex," Mugen said, then gave Jin a bright, expectant look.

Jin blinked and said, "I beg your pardon?"

"You weren't listening."

"No, not really."

"You never do. And that's why."

"Why what, exactly?"

"Why we should have sex."

"We should have sex because I don't listen to you," Jin said, sounding it out, yet utterly failing to make sense of it even when hearing it aloud.

"I've thought it all out."

"Have you."

"And I explained it, but you weren't listening."

Jin dutifully set down the rag he'd using to clean his sword, capped the bottle of oil, then folded his hands and assumed an expression of attention.

Muden leaned forward and held up a finger. "One," he said, "there are no women. Don't interrupt," he snapped when Jin opened his mouth. "There are no women here.

"Two," he continued, "Fuu isn't an option because, well, she's Fuu. She's kind of cute, but she's young and sweet and she'd only fall in love with me. Eventually there'd be tears and recriminations and that hardly makes for a comfortable traveling experience, right?"

"It's sad how young people today have no self confidence," Jin remarked to no one in particular.

"Of course, you'll fall in love with me too, but that's okay."

"It's okay if I...wait. Why would I fall in love with you?"

"Everyone does."

"I feel quite confident in saying I shall not fall in love with you."

"Sure you will. You won't mean to, you won't want to, but even so..."

"Let me see if I have this straight. You think that if we have sex I'll fall in love with you."

"Yes."

Jin leaned forward and looked deeply into Mugen's eyes. They were clear and bright and Jin could not see any indication of concussion. Still, he said, "You said you were fine after that fight."

"Which fight?"

"The one yesterday when the villagers attacked us with pitchforks and rocks after you tried to seduce the local shrine maiden."

"I am fine. But that just proves my point."

"Your point being that we should have sex."

"Even though you'll fall in love with me, yes."

"I will not," Jin began, then took a deep breath and continued with deliberately even words, "I do not see the connection."

"Look, every where we go, we get into trouble, don't we?"

Jin thought about pointing out that most of their trouble was due to Mugen's own making, but refrained and simply nodded.

"And part of the trouble always involves women in some way. They drug us, they steal from us, they try to kill us. I can't think why," he finished with an air of obvious injury, "but they do.

"And so, if I have sex with you then I'm probably not going to try to seduce any virginal shrine maidens, who, by the way, gave me a look that was anything but virginal, so it wasn't my fault. But anyway. We don't have to jump straight into the fucking. We could start with hand jobs. You know. Easy stages to spare you the embarrassment of falling in love with me right away."

"Mugen. You are not going to goad me into having sex to prove that I won't fall in love with you."

"Of course, it will be tragic when Fuu finally finds her sunflower guy and our truce is over. I probably won't want to kill you as much by then, but there's the principal of the thing, you know? So we'll fight, but your heart won't be in it until I tell you that I could never return your feelings and then," Mugen said, "your broken pride will ignite a fire in your soul and you'll come at me with everything you have. It won't be enough, of course, and after my final, fatal blow, you'll whisper your love for me before you die, and then cherry blossoms will blow over your...what's that word for when you're lying there not moving because you're dead?"

"Recumbent," Jin said flatly.

"That's it, thanks. Your recumbent body. Covered with cherry blossoms. Tears will probably fill my eyes, because I'll never fight anyone as good as you ever again, but I won't let them fall. Later, I'll go to a bar and drink my sorrows away and tell someone our story, and they'll write an epic poem about it, one that will go on through the ages, and the name Mugen will forever be synonymous with tragedy, broken hearts and unparalleled swordsmanship."

"Right," Jin said, standing up, his hands going to his sword belt. "Take your clothes off."

***

"Well?" Mugen said afterward.

"Your technique lacks finesse and your stamina leaves something to be desired."

"What? I've never had any complaints before."

"Probably because your were gagging your partner with your tongue, hampering their enunciation."

"You are so full of shit. You liked it."

"I was imagining you were someone else."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Anyone."

"Fine. I was going to give you a cuddle, but now you can just go to sleep alone."

"Does that mean you'll be getting off me any time soon?"

"You," Mugen said in disgust, "have no concept of romance."

***

Mugen's usual method of seduction was a rough kiss, an impatient blow job, and hasty lubrication followed by almost immediate penetration.

"I'm not complaining," Jin said, "but you could try to take your time about it."

"You are complaining. You always complain. 'Mugen, you're too rough. Mugen slow down. Mugen, stop biting me there.' You suck, and not in the good way."

"Maybe I would if you tried doing something like this."

"Hey...wha-Hey! Oh. Hey."

"And then followed up by doing this."

"Uh."

"And then kissed me like-"

"Mmmmph."

"See? Spread your legs a little more."

"God. Don't..."

"What?"

"Don't stop. Did I say you should stop?"

"You're always complaining."

***

"Oh god," Jin moaned. "My back."

"Why does Jin's back hurt?"

"Sex," Mugen said.

Fuu blinked. "What?"

"He doesn't stretch first. You should always stretch before sex. I do and my back never hurts."

"Wait. Hold on. You guys are having sex? With each other?"

Mugen somehow managed to look smug and nonchalant at the same time. Jin looked impassive and noncommittal. Neither one denied it.

Fuu's mind insisted on skipping right past the why of it into the how of it, and then the way of it, and she said, in a very small voice, "Naked?"

Mugen leered. Jin looked more impassive and noncommittal than ever, except for the hint of a blush.

She clutched the folds of her kimono at the throat, looked wide eyed at Mugen, then Jin, then both of them together, and said, "Don't make me think about you guys naked. Because...because if I start thinking about you guys being naked, and you know I'm thinking about you guys being naked, you'll start thinking about me being naked, and then what?"

"Threesome," Mugen said promptly, followed immediately by, "OW!" as Fuu's sandal bounced off his forehead.

"Kidding," he said, "kidding. I would never even consider having sex with you."

"You'd just fall in love him, you see," Jin said.

"I'd what?"

"Mugen is under the mistaken impression that everyone he sleeps with falls in love with him."

"I only said that so he'd let me fuck him," Mugen said.

"And I only gave in because he was so obviously desperate."

And at this point they should have their swords out and assumed a fighting stance, but instead settled for standing nose to nose and glaring.

Fuu frowned up at them. "Should I be expecting you guys to, like, kiss and stuff in front of me?"

Jin began, "Mugen only kisses when he's-" only to have Mugen's hand clap over his mouth and Mugen smoothly finishing, "when it's romantic. And it's only romantic when we're alone. Right, Jin?"

Jin pried his hand away and said, "Yes, terribly romantic. Like when you yell at me to hurry up because your jaw hurts. Moments like that touch me, deep inside."

"Why would his jaw...Oh." Realization made cheeks go pink and her eyes wide as she looked at Mugen's mouth.

"Fuu," Jin said, "you seem to be thinking about us being naked again. I think it makes me uncomfortable."

Mugen said, "I don't mind."

***

Dear Diary, Fuu wrote. Today I found out that Mugen and Jin are having sex. It was an uncomfortable moment for all of us. And now I can't seem to stop thinking about them naked and why Mugen's jaw gets tired and how Jin's back seems to hurt him all the time. It's kind of weird. But at least they aren't fighting anymore, or spending our money on prostitutes, so for lunch today we had plenty of broiled eel, rice balls and steamed dumplings, with cake for dessert. It was very delicious. The end.

***

The problem was, it wasn't exactly easy to not think about them being naked. When Fuu went off to bathe, she assumed they were naked. When she went to go buy food, she was pretty sure they were naked. When they retired to separate rooms at night, she was absolutely positive they were not only naked, but also kissing and doing other things that involved mouths.

And it really wasn't fair that they were doing things that didn't involve her. After all, they were all allies, they were partners, they were a team. They went hungry together, they slept on rocks together, they were thrown in jail and sometimes almost prostitution together.

"This whole sex thing introduces a whole new dynamic into our relationship," she said to Momo san. "What if they're too busy having sex to earn money? What if they like having sex together so much that they don't want to do anything else? What if they decide they like each other more than me?"

Momo san, snuggled between her breasts, said, "Cheep."

Fuu frowned, then said, "I'm going to have to stop thinking about them being naked long enough to come up with a solution to this."

***

"...and so we should have sex," Fuu said, then gave them a bright, expectant look.

"Yes!" Mugen shouted.

"Er," Jin said, "now?"

"Yes!" Mugen shouted again.

***

Fuu was naked and feeling shy about it, but when Jin kissed her and Mugen pressed up against her back, the rewards of being naked made being shy seem silly.

Mugen was hard and rough, Jin was smooth and sleek, and Fuu couldn't decide which she liked better, so she rubbed against them both.

Jin kissed her throat, Mugen growled against her shoulder, and it was all very nice until Mugen bit her, but not that hard, so she didn't tell him to stop.

When they fell back on the futon it seemed only natural to wrap her legs around Jin. Mugen kissed her as Jin pressed in and Fuu wondered why she'd ever been shy and why they hadn't done this sort of thing from the very beginning.

Then Mugen slid into Jin, and Fuu watched as his eyes closed and his mouth went soft, felt it as Mugen drove him even deeper inside her.

They worked out a rhythm, ragged at first, that gradually steadied as Jin rocked into her, then back onto Mugen, each thrust accompanied by a soft cry from her, a pant from Jin and a breathless "Fuck" from Mugen.

***

Afterward, Jin said, "Well?"

Mugen gave her a bright, expectant look.

"Next time," Fuu said, "I get to be in the middle."

 

 

 


End file.
